


My Light

by Akiradrabbles



Series: Light trickles down the waterfall [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, I’ll put warnings, Suicidal Thoughts, all of the characters will make an appearance at one point or another, and he secretly wants friends, bur you know how it is, he’s a jerk at first, it will go through his heart events at one point, reader is persistent, shane needs friends, so spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiradrabbles/pseuds/Akiradrabbles
Summary: All Shane wanted to do was bail on this stupid town; this stupid life. He didn’t want to be around nature, or too happy people that seemed content on trying to push themselves into his life - or, rather, they had tried to push themselves into his life. After a few short conversations with him, he wasn’t surprised that he was usually avoided like the plague. He also didn’t want to be around his stupid job with a stupid manager that paid him stupid, shitty wages.





	My Light

All Shane wanted to do was bail on this stupid town; this stupid life. He didn’t want to be around nature, or too happy people that seemed content on trying to push themselves into his life - or, rather, they had tried to push themselves into his life. After a few short conversations with him, he wasn’t surprised that he was usually avoided like the plague. He also didn’t want to be around his stupid job with a stupid manager that paid him stupid, shitty wages.

  
The only reason he had ever came here in the first place was to provide his goddaughter, Jas, with the simple things that Shane couldn’t provide. He couldn’t give her the attention that she wanted, or the toys that she desired, or the family life that she deserved. He supposed that one of the only good things that he had done for her was bringing her to Pelican Town and entering his Aunt Marnie’s life and home. He had been certainly gracious when she had agreed to take them in for a cheap rent price. He helped her out with the chickens, as well, but he couldn’t help the feeling that gnawed at him that he wasn’t doing enough.

  
Rubbing his hand up and down his mouth and using his thumb and forefinger to scratch at his aching eyes, he shuffled his feet towards the bar after work. He still wore the dull Joja blue outfit, the hat’s visor blocking his eyes from the setting sun on the horizon. When he made it to Stardrop, he swiftly pushed the door open and made his way inside.

  
“Good evening, Shane,” Gus greeted, in the middle of wiping down the counter. Shane, who normally would have been taken off guard by communication, was well accustomed to Gus’ greetings and attempt at small talk. For some reason, the saloon owner and Emily, the girl who worked there in the evenings, hadn’t been adverse to talking him like

everyone else. He wasn’t quite sure why, as he didn’t blame anyone for disliking him. If he was in their shoes, he’d surely hate himself. Hell, he did hate himself.  
Shane grunted in response, going over to sit on the corner stool near the fireplace. It helped a little with the constant chill that overtook him, anyway. “The usual?” Gus questioned, gazing over at him from the register. At Shane’s hum in seemingly irritated approval, Gus began to work quickly.

  
Customers began to poor in steadily; Pam first, as always. Clint and Leah a few minutes after. Leah wasn’t necessarily a usual, but she stopped in from time to time. Clint came in primarily to woo Emily, but he never got far into the conversation before he became a stuttering mess and forced out an order.

  
Shane rested his head on his crossed arms that lay across the counter, closing his eyes softly and letting a sigh fall from pursed lips. He tried to force himself to ignore the bustle that surrounded him. It was a Friday, after all. It seemed like half of the town was coming through those doors. Gus came over with his drink, giving Shane a smile that always graced his face.

  
Shane mumbled a thanks and took to sipping his drink, slow at first. It was crazy to him that even the one thing that dulled his mind and made him forget was seeming to be too much of a hassle. All Shane wanted to do was sleep. Nonetheless, he finished his beer and ordered another.

  
The jukebox was playing a song that Shane had heard countless of times; Mayor Lewis put it on every Friday he had come in. He almost missed the jingle of the bell on the door due to the commotion, but he found himself looking up anyways.

  
A girl, most likely in her early twenties pushed the door open and entered. Shane couldn’t pinpoint who she was, but several people in the room waved at her politely.

  
“Well if it isn’t Miss Pippi! I don’t think I’ve seen you come out this late,” Gus called, “How’s the farm going?”

  
Shane didn’t listen to her reply, but rather turned back to his beer. He didn’t even notice when she sat at the only open stool next to him.

  
At first she didn’t speak to him, but animatedly talked to Gus about the row of turnips that finally sprouted earlier that morning. In celebration, Gus had given her her first beer free of charge. Of course, he slyly added that she would have to bring him some of the vegetables. With a soft laugh, she promised him a basket of produce by the end of the next week. Shane didn’t understand what was so exciting about it.

  
When Gus walked away to tend to another patron, she sighed and used her finger to stir her drink. Finally, Shane turned his gaze to her. She had brown locks that settled into extremely short pigtails, an odd pair of goggles pushing her hair back. A few strands of curly hair was framing her round face. She was adorning a pair of overalls and a Hawaiian-like floral shirt that Shane almost felt like laughing at. Her boots, swinging back and forth under her, were slicked with mud and grass.

  
He let his eyes turn back to his drink just as she turned to him. “Hi,” she grinned, “I don’t think we’ve-“

  
“We haven’t.” He huffed. She nervously chuckled.

  
“Right.” She began to play with the pockets on her overalls, “I just moved here-“

  
“I don’t care.” He cringed softly, knowing his words were mean and that he shouldn’t treat people who don’t deserve it like shit, “Leave me alone.” But he couldn’t help it.

  
She made a soft sound that Shane couldn’t quite catch. “Ah,” she smiled nonetheless, “Okay.” She turned back to her drink, again stirring it with her finger. Disliking all the commotion around, Shane pulled out his wallet and slapped some money on the table. Emily thanked him as she was serving Sebastian and Sam a pizza. He grunted in acknowledgement, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. He was suddenly upset by the fact that he could hardly even feel the buzz of alcohol swarm his system.

  
He trudged out onto the paved sidewalk, wondering where to go. He considered going back to the Ranch, but stopped when he remembered what Marnie had said to him this morning.

_  
Shane, please. You need to start thinking about what’s best for Jas._

  
The disappointment in her face was enough for him to never want to face her again.

  
So, with a swivel on the balls of his feet, he found himself walking in the direction of Joja Mart. Yoba, he hated this place more than anyone could even fathom.  
But...he knew that they were having a 50% off sale on beer.

  
And that, he decided, was good enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know how everything’s going ;)


End file.
